Darth Varan
"I am Darth Varan, the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith to have ever lived. I was trained by Darth Vader, and mastered the holocrons of Valkorion and Darth Sidious. Who knew I would eventually surpass them all?" ''- Varan introducing himself. Darth Varan (40 BBY - 1200 ABY) was a very powerful Dark Lord of the Sith. During the Clone Wars, Varan was part of the Jedi Order, serving as an apprentice to Plo Koon. While a Jedi, Varan participated in several important battles of the Clone Wars, including the Battle of Geonosis and Battle of Ryloth. When Order 66 was executed, Plo Koon was killed, and the Jedi Order was destroyed. Varan joined the Galactic Empire, and served as an inquisitor under Darth Vader. During this time, Varan took on the name Third Brother and received a double-bladed spinning lightsaber. After the death of the Grand Inquisitor in 4 BBY, Varan competed with other inquisitors for leadership of the Inquisitorius. He went so far as to murder a fellow Inquisitor. Varan rose to prominence and favorability in the Inquisitorius in 3 BBY following the deaths of the Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, and Eighth Brother on Malachor. While an inquisitor, Varan studied the holocrons of Valkorion, also known as Sith Emperor Vitiate, in hopes of gaining mass power and increasing his lifespan. Later in 0 BBY, when the Death Star was destroyed, Varan left the Galactic Empire and Inquisitorius. He continued studying holocrons of Valkorion, as well as studying holocrons of Darth Sidious. Varan was also trained in the Sith ways by Darth Spike. A year after leaving the Empire in 1 ABY, Varan was declared a Sith Lord. A few years after the Battle of Endor, the Sith Empire reformed on Dromund Kaas. The Rule of Two was outlawed, and Darth Bane's legacy was almost completely destroyed. Varan earned a spot on the Dark Council. Following the reformation of the Sith Empire, Darth Varan traveled to the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban along with a team of Sith Lords and architects in the hopes of resettling the planet. The group stumbled upon Darth Bane's tomb and statue in the ancient Sith Academy. Varan quickly destroyed the statue and desecrated the tomb, and ordered reconstruction of the ancient execution chamber. During the First Order's rise to power, the majority of the Sith Empire remained hidden on Dromund Kaas and Korriban, watching the conflict from afar. Varan traveled to Dathomir in hope of learning the dark side powers of the Nightsisters, who had been extinct since the Clone Wars. Varan managed to collect tomes of the Nightsisters and other relics, and also convinced several Nightbrothers to return with him to Dromund Kaas. There, the Sith imbued several Nightbrothers with dark magic, similar to how the Nightsisters had with Savage Opress, and cloned them and several other Nightbrothers. Eventually, the Sith Empire had an army of Nightbrothers at their disposal. Following the defeat of Darth Sidious and the Final Order at the Battle of Exegol, the Sith Empire began acting more openly as they prepared the galaxy for their return. Around 45 ABY, the Sith Empire entered a massive war with the Republic and the Jedi. Darth Spike acted as the leader of the Empire during this period. When Spike was killed during a battle on Coruscant, Varan claimed himself leader of the Sith Empire. He deceived the Jedi into thinking that he was dead and they had won the war. In 46 ABY, Varan infiltrated the Jedi Council under the disguise of Master Varansa. Kahar Zamet later saw through this disguise and defeated Varan, forcing him to flee back to the Dromund Kaas. Very shortly after he returned, he rounded up the Imperial military and attacked Kamino. The next morning, the Republic came to Kamino and attacked. The Imperial forces were defeated, and Varan retreated to Dromund Kaas once more. A week later, Varan made a final push to attack Tython. Once again, the Imperials were defeated, and Varan was decapitated aboard his flagship by Jedi Master Kahar Zamet. Most of the Imperials on the flagship were captured or killed by the Republic while the rest of the fleet retreated back to Dromund Kaas. However, one of his followers managed to stay hidden aboard the flagship. After the Republic left it and fired upon it with their ships to destroy it, the follower took Varan's remains, including his head, and fled in a stealth starship, undetected by the Republic, to Korriban. After summoning several other Sith to Korriban, Varan was given a proper burial. After Varan's death, the Sith Empire was in disarray, now split into several smaller sects with different Sith leading them. Four years later, in 50 ABY, Varan's apprentice, Dalan Serenti, now known as ForceBot Serenti due to suffering severe injuries, returned to Korriban and dug up Varan's corpse. He used the dark side of the Force to re-attach Varan's head to his body without leaving any marks, as if he had never been decapitated, and give Varan life again. Varan rewarded his apprentice by healing his injuries, allowing him to discard the ForceBot suit. Varan traveled to Dromund Kaas and managed to unite the Sith sects back into the Sith Empire, and once again became its leader. This time, however, he decided he would plot from the shadows until the time was right to rule the galaxy. In 52 ABY, Darth Varan traveled to the Coruscant shipping docks. He had his war droids ambush Chancellor Palarus and his guards, but they failed. As Palarus attempted to escape, Varan rolled a thermal detonator towards the chancellor's shuttle, destroying it and wounding the chancellor. Palarus ordered his guards to leave him. Once the guards were gone, Varan emerged from the shadows and healed Palarus, as well as gave him immortal life. Palarus, believing Varan was somebody attempting to do good for the galaxy, pledged to serve him. Varan deceived Palarus into believing that they were helping the galaxy, and by the time he caught onto Varan's plan, it was too late for him to return to the Republic. In 1189 ABY, the Dark V era started, in which Varan and the Sith Empire, now reformed into Darth Varan's Galactic Empire, began launching numerous terrorist attacks and bombings on the Republic. One important bombing took place on Coruscant that killed the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and six Jedi Council members. During the Dark V era, Varan made Palarus the Supreme Chief of his Empire and also managed to ally with Death Watch. Sometime during the Dark V era, Varan also traveled to Trandosha and found a Trandoshan powerful in the dark side of the Force. He named him Darth Sovechk and took him as an apprentice. In 1199 ABY, Varan decided it was finally time for him to rule the galaxy. He started by having Palarus release the Force Virus, a virus that would affect only force users and kill them after twelve hours, including force users who were eternal, on Tython, Duraan, and Coruscant. Many Jedi were killed, and Varan moved his fleet to attack Coruscant. Varan himself traveled to the surface of the planet and helped attack the Jedi Temple along with Dalan and Lord Scourge. With many of the Jedi killed or turned to the dark side, and the others in hiding, Varan declared himself Galactic Emperor. However, a resistance group called Twelve Jedi began to fight against Varan's Empire. Death Watch had set up mining operations on Utapau, and were transporting minerals to Varan's Space Station, now above Utapau, to make superweapons out of them. Varan himself was overseeing the operation. Twelve Jedi arrived on Utapau and disrupted the operation by detonating explosives at the mining locations and stealing a datapad. Varan was almost killed by a missile. It missed him, but was close enough to cause his jetpack to malfunction, sending him flying into a lake. Varan managed to survive without a scratch and returned to his space station to head back to Coruscant. Twelve Jedi went on to disrupt Varan's operations on Duraan and Belsavis. Varan later went to Hoth to check up on operations there. Twelve Jedi went there to disrupt his operations, however Varan sensed that this would happen and waited until Twelve Jedi reached his ice fortress on a glacier before going there to attack them. Although several of his forces were killed and none of the enemy forces were killed, Varan succeeded in driving Twelve Jedi off of Hoth and back to Coruscant. Three days later, 1200 ABY began, and Varan's Empire celebrated the new year. However, the Jedi Temple was attacked by Twelve Jedi. A bomb was detonated there which killed several of Varan's forces while also sacrificing four of the Jedi. The destruction heavily damaged the temple, making it so Varan could no longer use it as a base. He received the news while giving a speech with Palarus at Galactic Stadium, which caused him to get angry and abruptly end the speech. A few minutes later, he and Palarus emerged at Galactic Stadium again to give a speech about the attack. Later that night, Varan held a party for the high-ranking officials in his empire, as well as some rich civilians. Agent One, Two, Three, Four, and Five were introduced at the party. Twelve Jedi detonated a bomb there which killed all the agents except Agent One. Later, Varan managed to capture Twelve Jedi. They were taken to Galactic Stadium, where the next Pit of Death, an event in which prisoners were pitted against each other for entertainment, was about to begin. Twelve Jedi easily killed the prisoners there, and so Varan challenged them to fight him and his commanders. However, Ordius Skirata and the Mandalorians attacked Galactic Stadium during the event. Most of Twelve Jedi was able to escape on the Mandalorian shuttles, but Jason Alrean and Boomdodger Prosstang were captured by Varan and Sovechk. The two Jedi were transported to Varan's Space Station for interrogation. While Varan returned to Palarus's office, Lord Scourge and Darth Sovechk stayed behind on the space station. Twelve Jedi and their allies, the Mandalorians and Defenders of Freedom, assaulted the Senate Tower and accessed the elevator to the space station there. Boomdodger and Jason were freed, and R3-T3 destroyed the space station, taking down several comm channels. Varan sent his Elite Sith Enforcers to finish off Twelve Jedi while he, Palarus, Agent One, and Darth Sovechk went to Galactic Stadium for the next Pit of Death match. However, when they got to Galactic Stadium, Twelve Jedi was there, ready for a battle. A massive battle broke out in both the stadium grounds and the sports club above. Eventually, the Mandalorians and Defenders of Freedom joined in. Throughout the course of the battle, Varan's commanders fell. Agent One was killed when a blast copter crashed into him, Darius Vizsla was stabbed through the stomach by Ordius Skirata and tumbled to his death, Dalan Serenti was shot in the head by Commander Shadow, and Scourge was killed when Boomdodger sliced him across the chest. Darth Sovechk's lightsaber was shattered during the battle, but he managed to escape off world. Eventually, only Varan was left, dueling Kahar. As he gained the upper hand in the duel, he was suddenly shot in the hand by Palarus. Angered by Palarus's betrayal, he crushed the pistol and force pushed the Supreme Chief against the wall of the sports club. As he prepared to stab Palarus in the throat, Varan was suddenly stabbed through the back and out the chest by Kahar. Mortally wounded, Varan fell to his knees and died. His spirit attempted to escape, however Kahar destroyed it with the Force, ending the Sith Lord's threat forever. Early Life Darth Varan was born in 40 BBY on Balmorra. In 37 BBY, Varan was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he was trained as a Jedi padawan. Varan later became the apprentice of Plo Koon in 26 BBY. He undertook many missions with his master until the Clone Wars broke out with the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY. Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, Varan and Plo Koon participated in the Battle of Geonosis. During the battle in the Geonosian arena, Varan slew many battle droids and Geonosians. Following the end of the arena battle, Varan led several clone troopers in an assault on a battle droid factory. Eventually, the Republic won the Battle of Geonosis. Battle of Ryloth Months after the Battle of Geonosis, Varan and Plo Koon were deployed to Ryloth to aid Master Mace Windu and the Twi'lek freedom fighters in driving the Separatists off the planet. Varan and his master won several strategic victories across the planet, and even teamed up with Jedi Master Kahar Zamet at one point. Eventually, the Separatists were driven off of Ryloth, and the planet was free again. Order 66 In 19 BBY, the Clone Wars ended, and Order 66 was executed. Varan was on Coruscant during the time, and managed to escape the purge at the Jedi Temple. Plo Koon was on Cato Neimoidia and was killed by his clone troopers. Eventually, Varan fell to the dark side and bowed before Emperor Palpatine. He swore loyalty to the Galactic Empire and became an inquisitor, known as the Fourth Brother. Inquisitorius In 16 BBY, Varan was ordered by Darth Vader to travel to Korriban and search for a Jedi Knight that may be hiding on the planet. Touching down in the Valley of the Dark Lords, Varan quickly found the Jedi refugee hiding in Tulak Hord's tomb. After a brief duel, Varan killed the Jedi and collected his lightsaber, and then returned to Darth Vader to report his success. The Battle of Tython (40 ABY) "''I want the stench of death. But I don't want to be known as a coward. Very well, I accept your challenge. Padawans, Guards, kill him." ''- Varan talking to Kahar. It was 40 ABY. Varan was on board his flagship, which was still in the spaceport on Dromund Kaas. "Hurry up you useless pigs! We have to attack Tython while the Republic is devastated from the attack on Coruscant!" Varan shouted. One of his soldiers whipped the workers. They began moving faster. "Sir, we're ready!" the soldier shouted up. Varan nodded as the troopers boarded. The ramp folded, the door closed, and the flagship took off for space. Varan stood on the bridge. They then jumped into hyperspace to Tython. Not long later, they arrived. The rest of Varan's Fleet followed behind. They began opening fire on the Republic Fleet. Varan sent a boarding party onto the main Republic ship. The Republic Security Chief contacted Kahar Zamet, who was on Tython, requesting reinforcements in space. Then Varan's men cut the communication and captured the Security Chief and some of his soldiers. The Commander contcacted Varan. "Sir, we are ready," he said. Varan then took his personal shuttle to the ship. He came to the bridge, which was now in flames, and began torturing the Security Chief for the keys to the Jedi Temple on Tython. "Sir," the Commander interrupted. "There is a Jedi in the hangar." Varan grimaced. "Send soldiers down there! Padawan, you go down there too!" Varan commanded. The Padawan nodded and ran into the turbolift, down to the hangar with a dozen Troopers. Kahar, the Jedi, easily defeated them. When Kahar arrived, Varan was choking the Security Chief, and 2 Padawans and 2 Guards stood next to Varan. "If you fail to provide me the keys to the Jedi Temple, scum, I will trash you into space," Varan hissed. Kahar winked at the Security Chief. Kahar then stepped out behind the Sith Padawans. "Let him go," Kahar shouted. "I'm the one you're looking for. He doesn't have the keys. I do." Varan smiled. "I want the stench of death. But I don't want to be known as a coward. Very well, I accept your challenge," Varan said. "Padawans, Guards, kill him," he said. The Soldiers and Padawans nodded and charged at Kahar. Kahar force pushed all 4 of them into the airlock and launched the airlock. Varan put binders on the Security Chief's hands and attatched them to a pole. Varan then activated his lightsaber and charged at Kahar. He unleashed a fury of force lightning on Kahar. Kahar blocked with his force lightning and force pushed all force lightning into Varan. Varan stumbled. "You are pathetic. Very pathetic," Varan laughed. Kahar charged at Varan and clashed lightsabers with him. He then kicked Varan in the stomach and he fell into the console. and smashed his head on it, breaking the console. Varan got back up. "Nobody defeats Darth Varan!" Varan shouted. He then force teleported to the hangar and took his personal shuttle that he had come in back into space. Kahar ran over and untied the Security Chief. "I'll have my medical droid treat you," Kahar said. Varan was flying his shuttle back to his flagship when suddenly Devis Trooper's cruiser, the Endar Spire, began firing their cannons at the shuttle. Varan knew Kahar had told him. Varan dodged all the bolts. Varan then came over the comm panel and cut the communication between the Endar Spire and the Defender, Kahar's starship. "So you've caught onto me, little scumbag," Varan spat. Kahar ignored Varan and activated the boost. Varan saw Kahar and flew down behind him. Kahar deactivated his engines and reactivated once Varan had gone past him. He then brought the ship back up. "Hello," Kahar said. Varan then launched the escape pod right as Kahar blasted the shuttle into pieces. Kahar thought Varan was dead. Varan contacted his Commander, who had managed to escape to the flagship. "Hit that tractor beam on my escape pod now!" Varan shouted. A tractor beam caught the escape pod and pulled it into the hangar of Varan's Flagship. Varan quickly ran to the bridge and contacted Darth Spike. "Spike, I've failed to get the keys to the temple, but we need no keys," Varan said. Spike glared at him. "Bah! We've crushed their fleet, they are retreating onto the surface," Spike replied. Varan looked into space and saw the fleet advancing as the Republic retreated onto Tython. "Begin the ground invasion," Spike said to one of his advisors. "And Varan, send your Padawan...Venom, right?" Before Varan could even answer, Spike cut the communication. Venom then walked onto the bridge. "Yes, Master?" she asked. "Spike's Fleet is invading Tython on the ground. One of my shuttles is taking off to help him. Get on that shuttle and go down to that surface. And act like I'm dead. The Jedi think I'm dead," Varan said. "Yes, Master," Venom replied. She then quickly ran to the hangar. Varan then sat in his chair and turned to the pilot. "Enter the atmosphere of Tython," Varan said, smirking. The pilot nodded, turned the cruiser about 180 degrees, and then flew the cruiser into the atmosphere of Tython. Varan spotted several Republic Scout Shuttles searching for the other Imperial ships. Varan contacted Spike. "I'll fire the first shot, then you and the rest of the forces follow," Varan said. Spike nodded and Varan cut the communication. "Sir, what should we do with the shuttles?" a gunner asked. "Wait," Varan said, smiling. "Now, blast them!" Varan shouted. The gunner nodded and fired at one of the shuttles. It crashed into a river in the forests. Several shuttles, starfighters, and cruisers then came pouring into the atmospheres of Tython. Tanks pulled out of the temple and began firing at the Imperial ships. The Imperials began dropping Ion Bombs. Kahar pulled out his light plasma pistol and fired at as many Ion Bombs as he could. The other troopers fired blaster rifles and turrets at them. One Ion bomb hit near Kahar and exploded. It neutralized 2 tanks and a gunship, making it crash. Kahar tried to fire his light plasma pistol but couldn't. He saw purple electricity sparks coming out of it. The Imperial Cruisers began to land and out came Sith and Imperial Troopers. "All artillery on those landing ships!" Kahar shouted. Varan watched as Kahar activated his lightsabers and began fighting Imperial Troopers and Sith making their way to the Jedi Temple. Kahar saw a cruiser try to drop an Ion Bomb on some tanks while they were distracted with the enemy. He force pushed one of the Ion Bombs back at the cruiser. It neutralized the cruiser, causing it to crash in the forest and explode debris everywhere. Varan growled. Varan contacted one of the other cruisers in his fleet. "Send down more shuttles!" he shouted. Suddenly more ships came down to the surface. "They're sending in reinforcements!" Kahar said. "Fire at those ships." Kahar ran over to a landing ship and cut down Imperial Troopers. He tried to attack Venom but she force pushed him. "Darth Varan would love to see me destroy you. Unfortunately, you killed my Master. So now you must die," she spat. "You should know that you can't defeat me, although you can try," Kahar replied. He then activated his lightsabers. Venom activated her dual red lightsabers. "Lets finish this," she said. Kahar walked around, waiting for Venom to make the first move. Suddenly she charged at Kahar. Kahar stuck his foot out and tripped her. She got back up on her feet and Kahar charged at her immediately, but she was ready. She force pushed Kahar into a wall. Kahar fell off the wall and got up. He then charged at Venom and kicked her and then force pushed her. He then went to stab her but she rolled and it stabbed her shoulder, tearing her armor instead. She charged at Kahar and Kahar quickly blocked with his lightsabers, but she force pushed him against a steel wall hard. Kahar then blacked out. Varan was impressed with his Apprentice, and grinned. Boomdodger arrived and saw Kahar knocked out. He activated his lightsabers. "Nobody stands a chance against Venom," Venom hissed. She then charged at Boomdodger. Boomdodger caught Venom off guard and cut her across the stomach. She fell onto the ground. "No! Master, I have failed you!" she shouted. Varan was shocked. "I must go to Tython," he said. He then used a force illusion to make him glow and force teleported. Darth Varan's "force ghost" appeared on Tython. "You are right, Venom," Varan growled. Varan then stuck his hand out. A purple beam of dark side energy came out and hit Venom. "Master no!" she screamed as Varan slowly began to drain the life from Venom. Kahar suddenly walked over and force pushed Varan and then he disappeared. He arrived on his cruiser, angry. Venom was mad that her Master had tried to kill her. She vowed revenge. Kahar then put binders on Venom's hands and Republic Troopers escorted her to the Temple Prison. "Thanks Boomdodger," Kahar said. "I woke up right as you cut Venom down." Boomdodger and Kahar then walked back to the temple, talking. Kahar saw the battle was over and the injured or fine Imperial Soldiers and Sith were being killed or arrested and taken to the prison. "This is only the beginning!" Darth Spike, the lead Sith, shouted. "Tython will fall!" Kahar got annoyed by Spike so he punched Spike in the face, knocking him out. "This battle has been won, but not the war," Kahar said. He then turned to a Commander. "Rally the troops and prepare to return to Coruscant." The Commander nodded and immediately darted away. Spike was right about this only being the beginning of the war. ''What would happen next? Kahar wondered.'' Is Coruscant going to be a wreck when we return? Will we win it back? Kahar could only hope for the good. Varan was furious that Venom lived and Spike had been captured. One of Varan's Elite Infiltration Teams went on a shuttle to Tython that night and freed Spike and Venom. Venom tried to kill Varan, but the soldiers attacked her. She was forced to flee in her starship. She went to Kahar's cruiser and asked to serve the Jedi Order. Kahar accepted. Varan contacted Spike over the comm panel. "Venom has betrayed us. She is now our enemy," Varan hissed. Spike nodded under his helmet. "I knew she would eventually," Spike replied. Then Varan began to get an angry look on his face. "AND YOUR "BRILLIANT" INVASION HAS FAILED!" he shouted. "Oh Varan you fool, we have a Plan B," Spike said, smiling under his helmet. A hooded Togruta appeared behind Spike. "This is my apprentice." Varan grinned. "Her cruiser will be bombing Tython," Spike continued. "Good," Varan said. "But this time it better work!" Spike laughed. "It will, and your fleet will be the one that distracts the Republic Fleet while we bombard the planet." Varan nodded and then cut the communication. Varan then contacted one of his other Apprentices, Atris II. She was a Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side. "Prepare for the Republic Fleet to return," he hissed. "Devastate them." Atris II nodded. "It will be done, Master," she said. She then deactivated the comm panel. The Republic Fleet began attacking the Imperial Fleet. Kahar, Devis, Boomdodger, and several Republic Soldiers went into space to aid in the battle. They flew towards an Imperial Cruiser and landed inside the hangar. They walked to the engine room where they met a Fallen Jedi named Atris II. She glowed purple with the energy of the dark side. Atris had been a Jedi, but she was corrupted by dark side energy. There was no way to cure her. "You fools really thought you could defeat me?" Atris spat. Devis charged at Atris. Atris drew her lightsaber but then manipulated the Force. She played tricks on Devis' mind. Kahar charged at Atris but Atris force pushed him. Atris made it look like to Devis that Kahar had been killed and Boomdodger was also killed. Devis was overwhelmed with anger. He had so much anger that the trance shattered and Devis charged at Atris and began brutally attacking her. Devis made a deep stab into Atris' chest and she died. Boomdodger and Kahar were shocked. The trio continued to walk to the bridge without saying a word. Spike contacted his apprentice. "Begin bombardment now," he ordered. "Yes, my master," she replied. Kahar, Devis, and Boomdodger arrived in the bridge. "No need for you to come closer," the figure said, in a familiar voice, but more cunning than they remembered. The figure turned around and lifted the hood to reveal a Togruta. It was Spike's apprentice. The apprentice ordered the soldiers to fire the cannons. Devis quickly killed all the soldiers. One went into the hangar with a rocket launcher and Devis followed him. Kahar charged at the apprentice but she shot lightning at him. Kahar quickly deflected it with his lightsabers. He kicked her on the ground and then bashed her head on a console. He walked to the hangar. Spike contacted Varan, angrily. "My apprentice and her crew has been defeated!" Spike bellowed. "I want all cruisers to bombard the planet....ALL OF THEM!!!!" Before Varan could reply, Spike slammed the communications off. Varan and Spike's Fleets began opening fire on Tython. Kahar flew the Defender out and watched the bombardment. "NO!" Kahar shouted. He quickly began shooting at all the cruisers. His eyes began to faintly glow red. There was no hope. Tython was blazed by the time he destroyed a dozen cruisers. The glow around his eyes faded. Kahar felt like crying. His home was gone. Devis met with his granddaughter, who he had not known about, after the battle. Devis, Boomdodger, and Kahar then all met up on Devis' cruiser. Spike contacted Varan again. Both of them laughed in an evil tone. "So Plan B was good, actually, right?" Spike asked, demanding an answer. "I admit it was," Varan finally admitted. Spike and Varan realized their fleet was still being attacked, so they decided to retreat out of the sector, back to Coruscant. But the Republic was on their tail. Kahar had promised that they would retake Coruscant. Kahar and the Republic fleet jumped to hyperspace to Coruscant. ''IT IS PAYBACK TIME! Kahar thought as the space around the Defender turned into a tunnel of shooting stars. The Battle of Coruscant (40 ABY) Coming soon... Category:Human Category:Male Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Category:Empire Category:Inquisitor Category:Sith Category:Sith Empire (Post-Battle of Endor) Category:Deceased